Defying GOP's Wet Dream of One Party Rule of U.S. Government
"The party of Lincoln and Liberty was transmogrified into the party of hairy-backed swamp developers and corporate shills, faith-based economists, fundamentalist bullies with Bibles, Christians of convenience, freelance racists, misanthropic frat boys, shrieking midgets of AM radio, tax cheats, nihilists in golf pants, brownshirts in pinstripes, sweatshop tycoons, hacks, fakirs, aggressive dorks, Lamborghini libertarians, people who believe Neil Armstrong’s moonwalk was filmed in Roswell, New Mexico, little honkers out to diminish the rest of us, Newt’s evil spawn and their Etch-A-Sketch president, a dull and rigid man suspicious of the free flow of information and of secular institutions, whose philosophy is a jumble of badly sutured body parts trying to walk. Republicans: The No.1 reason the rest of the world thinks we’re deaf, dumb and dangerous." --Garrison Keillor, "We’re Not in Lake Wobegon Anymore" August 26, 2004http://inthesetimes.com/article/979 General Information # The Left is putting its eggs in the protest basket # Trumpführer resistance needs a short, catchy name. Your Pee Party suggestions to the right # You want to scare Trump? Be orderly, polite, and visibly patriotic # Skateboarding might be a crime, but peaceful protesting is not a crime # If you picked a song to describe Donald Trump's approval rating, it would probably be "I'll Tumble 4 Ya" # Studies show that showing up and yelling at your congressperson is actually very helpful General Strike February 17, 2017 # Mark Your Calendar. The US is preparing for its first ever nationwide general strike Townhall Meetings # General ## GOP is reconsidering Town Hall meetings after Republican politicians get called out repeatedly on their bullshiat by constituents # Aurora, Colorado ## After voting to repeal the Affordable Care Act, Colorado Congressman Mike Coffman (R-epugnant) sneaks out the back door prematurely when asked what he's going to replace Obamacare with ### Congress is hearing it from all sides after right wingers realized that Obamacare was the same as the ACA # Roseville, California ## Republican U.S. Congressman from California holds town hall about the Affordable Care Act, with predictable outcome # Certainly Not Knoxville, Tennessee ## Ayn Rand loving, boot strappy, manly man Republican Congressman refuses to hold open town hall meeting because he might actually hear something he doesn't like and he just can't handle that sort of thing right now # Cottonwood Heights, Utah ## But her emails? ### Rep. Jason Chaffetz (R-unaway) claims paid agitators protested at his town hall. Should have been worried about masked, armed people who rushed guards to try getting in. "They exercised their open-carry right. But it's obviously a challenge for us" # Yertle, Kentucky ## Yertle flees Kentucky tarmac in an SUV to avoid protesting constituents, arrives at his home to discover the protesters were outside there too Citizens # Theodore De Monthttps://calcoastnews.com/2017/01/morro-bay-man-tries-self-immolate-protest-trump/, If you picked "three days before the inauguration" as the moment when the first protester would try to light himself on fire in front of the Trump International Hotel, your prize is waiting for you # Senate confirmation hearing for AG-nominee Jeff Sessions interrupted by hecklers, KKK attendees # Protester booted from Sessions confirmation for laughing at idea he treats 'all people equally' # Most of the 230 rioters arrested in Washington D.C. following Donald Trump's inauguration will be charged with felony rioting, which carries a punishment of up to 10 years in jail and $25k fine # Petition on Whitehouse.gov calling for Trump to release his tax returns has 250,000 signatures. That means he's got to release them, right? # A half-dozen reporters have been arrested and hit with felony riot charges (possible 10 years, $25,000) for filming the unrest during Trump's inauguration # Trump's unpresidented meltdown proves protest works # Comcast protests Trump immigration order, holds rally between the hours of 2-4 pm # You have to give credit where credit is due: Trump has certainly gotten people re-engaged in the civic process again. Senate Switchboard has been receiving an average of 1.5 MILLION calls a day from angry constituents in the last two weeks # Bowling Green fundraiser set up to fleece the rubes #PostcardsForBannon ## White House getting a lot of postcards addressed to President Bannon, which is making our incredibly rational actual President chuckle with delight # WhyTrumpIsGreat.com ## A list of all the reasons Trump is great and you libs can suck it Scientists # Grab your lab coat: scientists are planning a March on DC ## Scientists yesterday: We need to march on Washington. Scientists today: fark it, let's run for office Juggalos # First, Donald Trump awoke the fury of women, who marched on DC. Then he angered scientists enough to organize their own March. But now...now...he has awoken the fury of the Juggalos Celebrities # Meryl Streep brings down the house during her Lifetime Achievement award acceptance speech. Donald Trump to declare war on Hollywood in 3... 2... ## Donald Trump can't handle Meryl Streep's criticism, so he goes on Twitter and calls her a "Hillary lover" and a Hollywood hippie ## Overrated Meryl Streep gets record breaking 20th Oscar nomination. Trump gnashes his teeth and threatens to arrest all of Hollywood # Kal Penn took a racist troll's Twitter post and turned it into a fundraiser for Syrian refugees ... and raised over $200,000 in less than 24 hours # Julia Louis-Dreyfus gave one of the best speeches at an awards show tonight, castigating the president and his heinous actions # Trump has lost the support of the highly coveted gay fish demographic # Spicer's daily briefing- blah blah blah. I'll never be able to look at that guy without seeing Melissa McCarthy now # That's quite a photograph Rosie O'Donnell has on her Twitter profile # As Alec Baldwin gets ready to host SNL for a record 17th time, he explains the secret to his near-perfect Trump impression: "We're just repeating back what he says" # American wrestler in Mexico has taken on the persona of Donald Trump, to jeers and boos from the crowd, as he predictably loses matches against Mexican wrestling heroes Athletes # Patriot's Martellus Bennett refuses to visit White House following Super Bowl victory. "It is what it is. People know how I feel about it. Just follow me on Twitter" # At this rate, Trump will be taking a group photo with approximately two of the New England Patriots ## "Well, you know what's interesting, this is our fifth Super Bowl in the last 16 years and every time we've had the privilege of going to the White House, a dozen of our players don't go. This is the first time it's gotten any media attention" # American wrestler in Mexico has taken on the persona of Donald Trump, to jeers and boos from the crowd, as he predictably loses matches against Mexican wrestling heroes Former Presidents # Former president to current president: That's not how you president, you chucklef*ck Former Vice Presidents # Diamond Joe Biden launches charitible foundation to provide desperately needed cases of Hurricane High Gravity malt liquor and Molly Hatchet albums to hot unwed mothers Children of Former Presidents # Jenna Bush uses her father's words to rebuke Trump on his immigration ban Former Nixon Staffers # John Dean ## When the lawyer who defended Nixon and was jailed for Watergate thinks you're a bad dude, it's probably best to have a think about your conduct Students # UC Berkeley ## Milo Yiannopoulos appearance at Berkeley cancelled after rioters set fire to buildings in protest ### Milo Yiannopoulos calls Berkeley riots 'ironic and self-defeating,' having correctly identified the Democratic party strategy for the past eight years ### UC Berkeley poised for surge in private donations ### Good news: Controversial protest at UC Berkeley succeeds. Bad news: At driving pre-sales of Milo Yiannopoulos's new book through the roof ### Police congratulated for showing great restraint during riots at UC Berkeley by doing nothing and letting the angry mob cause injuries and damage ### An investigation is revealing that the rioters at UC Berkely the other night were not UC students Allied nations # Germany erects wall around America and the tourists love it # Small towns all over the world are passing resolutions stating Donald Trump is not welcome, to the amusement of residents of those places: "Why would Trump visit Gateshead? The only excitement here is the traffic lights changing on the High Street" # Swedish PM makes fun of Trump with signing picture # Miles de personas protestan contra Trump en la Ciudad de México # American wrestler in Mexico has taken on the persona of Donald Trump, to jeers and boos from the crowd, as he predictably loses matches against Mexican wrestling heroes Anonymous # Anonymous tells Trump to resign by February 28th or they'll - march? Illustrators # Hollywood illustrators, including some from Disney, Nickelodeon and DreamWorks, are collaborating on an anti-Trump children's book titled Not My President. Proceeds go to the ACLU and Planned Parenthood Former Elected Officials # former Rep. David Jolly (R FL 13th) ## Former Republican congressman to Trump: STFU and GBTW. If only current Republican Congresspeople would start talking like this, stuff might actually get done Federal Government Employees Rogue websites # Social media postings from the official US Department of Defense accounts sometimes provide an important window into a person's #mentalhealth. Know what to look for # Badlands National Park Twitter account goes rogue, starts tweeting scientific facts about climate change in defiance of President Trump # Official Death Valley National Park feed now rogue, posting about Japanese internment camps. This is in addition to resistance from Badlands and @AltNatParkSer # NASA has decided to make all the scientific research it funds absolutely free and available online. I wonder what brought this on. Hmm, I guess We'll never know Resignations # Entire State Department senior management team resigns # Trump: "The Border Patrol endorses me." US Border Patrol Chief: "Hasta la vista" Ignoring direct orders # USDA ## USDA tells its employees to GBTW and ignore President Trump, who is clearly an idiot # Acting Attorney General Sally Yates ## The person responsible for sacking the people ordering immigrants to be detained has been sacked # Trump to federal agencies: YOU WILL BOW TO ME NOW Said agencies: Ummm, how about no # The little people at the State Department are revolting Middle Fingers # State Department going rogue, activating Dissent Channel over Trump's immigration order ## State Dept. dissenters turn towards encrypted text messages in order to express their dissent, which is still the highest form of patriotic # Leaked memo from the EPA reveals no one at the agency--including its new director--knows what the hell is going on with the agency now that Trump's in charge of everything # Labor Department Employees: "Hey, ya know, maybe the guy we have repeatedly fined and who refers to his own employees as 'the worst of the worst' isn't the best pick for Labor Secretary" # The U.S. Court of Appeals for the 9th Circuit announced, at a time they knew Trump would be wide awake, that they have denied the Department of Justice's emergency motion to lift the travel ban restraining order # US military: ignore Trump, mitigate against climate change # Judge tells Trump not to question the legitimacy of judges when his own presidency itself is legitimately in question # "In case it wasn't clear, blue-state legislatures are not only in full frontal rebellion against President Donald Trump, they're trolling him" # Nothing to see here, just the four star General head of the U.S. Special Operations Command publicly questioning whether or not the Nation has a stable Government. Carry on Other government(s)/official(s) # Trump-o-matic immunity? It's been revoked # Lawmakers from around the country introducing legislation for the sole purpose of annoying Trump Media # Reuters to treat the Trump regime the same way they treat other authoritarian governments # CNN producer detained at Atlanta airport will challenge Trump travel ban under two federal laws # Vanity Fair, New Yorker back out of White House Correspondents' Association events after deciding this is not for them # Google News now devotes an entire section to Executive Orders that somehow wasn't required when President Obama went on a signing frenzy for the last few months of his term # Arf Arf Motherf*cker. come get me # The reason air quotes were invented: Newspaper "accidentally" uses image of Alec Baldwin as photo of Trump # Joe Scarborough goes unhinged after seeing Stephen Miller's Sunday Morning talk show performances, calling him a "horrendous embarrassment" who gave the "worst performance ever." Guess ol' Joe has finally hit his breaking point ## Joe Scarborough calls out Kellyanne of Green Goebbels pattern of lies, says if she's called out she'll whine she's been victimized ## Morning Joe says it can no longer handle the sudden 30 degree drop in temperature, distant howling of tormented souls, and the overwhelming feeling that life itself is a hopeless pit of despair from which there is no escape. Conway permabanned Corporations Alphabet/Google # In a move that will rustle no jimmies whatsoever, Google Doodle remembers Fred Korematsu this morning # Do evil Budweiser # America The Beer prepares to be deported on Sunday ## Trump supporters want to boycott Budweiser because new commercial portrays immigrant founder in a positive fashion Harley Davidson # Harley Davidson to Trump, "Everyone hates you and if you come to our factory they'll hate us" Twitter # Twitter sending 159 million characters to ACLU Nordstrom's # Nordstrom to Ivanka Trump's fashion line: You're fired ## White House press secretary Spicer announces Nordstrom's decision to drop Ivanka Trump's fashion line is a direct attack on the President. Coming up next: USA declares war on Nordstrom ## Nordstrom stock jumps after Trump tantrum Blizzard Entertainment # Blizzard Entertainment criticizes Trump over travel ban, insists only they know how to properly throw a ban hammer Marshall's, Neiman Marcus, TJ Maxx # Ivanka Trump's merchandise available at T.J. Maxx trashbins near you xHamster # When your state thinks even opt-in sex ed is too much, Porn to the rescue Various Restaurants # Tired of President Trump headlines? Sit down and try some of this creative pizza Sears/K-Mart # Kmart, Sears shelves become even more bare as they too drop Ivanka Trump merchandise Burlington Coat Factory # Burlington Coat Factory becomes the latest discount retailer to drop Ivanka Trump's overpriced fashion line Under Armor # Under Armor CEO takes out full page ad so that there's no confusion as to how he feels about Trump's policies Not Helping # Anti-Trump protestors in New Haven show their class by blocking an ambulance from getting to the hospital